Scribe Haylen
|doubleur = Jon Gentry |taille = 1.00 |agression = Agressif |confiance = Téméraire |assistance = Aide Amis et Alliés |hair color = |hairstyle = Young at heart |eye color = Blue |actor = Jan Johns |dialogue = BoSScribeHaylen.txt |GECK race = HumainRace |baseid = |refid = |footer = Haylen sans sa capuche }} Scribe Haylen, registration HN-118FS is a field scribe of the Brotherhood of Steel, living in the Cambridge Police Station in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Sometime after the Brotherhood-Enclave War, as the Brotherhood began recruiting throughout the Capital Wasteland, Haylen was accepted into the organization with Rhys sponsoring her induction and Danse sponsoring her training. She became a scribe, serving in the Brotherhood's Order of the Quill. By 2287, she, Danse, Rhys, and four other soldiers had been assigned together to form Recon Squad Gladius, tasked with investigating the The Commonwealth after the loss of Recon Squad Artemis three years prior. The mission was difficult from the moment of their arrival; after establishing a stronghold at the Cambridge police station, Knights Worwick, Brach, Dawes, and Keane all perished from attacks by raiders, super mutants, and feral ghouls respectively. Worwick's death was especially hard on Haylen; she spent two days treating his wounds before Danse ordered her to put him out of his misery via an overdose of painkillers. Despite their losses, Haylen still carried out her assigned tasks, monitoring energy readings from an unknown source and modifying the police station's radio tower to eventually call in reinforcements. She is first encountered during the quest Fire Support and is responsible for the emergency broadcast the Sole Survivor hears. Later on in the Brotherhood questline, she can also be found at Waypoint Echo along with a couple of Brotherhood troops during the quest Liberty Reprimed, and onboard the Prydwen during the quest Blind Betrayal. Afterwards, she will return to the police station and continue tasking the Sole Survivor with recovering pre-war technology. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Semper Invicta: She will welcome the Sole Survivor into the ranks of the Brotherhood. * Quartermastery: Travel to a random location and find a piece of technology for Haylen. * Blind Betrayal: Haylen is furious when Danse is accused of being a synth. She is angry at Quinlan for acting indifferently toward Danse's life and pleads with the Sole Survivor to speak to Danse and hopefully spare him. She can be questioned for information on Danse's whereabouts, leading the Sole Survivor to Listening Post Bravo. * Precipice of War: She, along with Rhys, will need to be killed during the Railroad's assault on Cambridge Police Station so a vertibird can be captured. Inventory Notes * If Danse were to be killed during Blind Betrayal, Haylen will become very cold towards the Sole Survivor.Scribe Haylen's very upset about killing Danse * If siding against the Brotherhood of Steel, she can be found among the BoS forces defending the Boston Airport. * It is suggested that she may have romantic feelings for Rhys. Passing a speech check reveals she once asked him about how he felt, only to learn that Rhys placed his devotion to the Brotherhood above all else. * She and Rhys bet 20 caps on whether enrolling the Sole Survivor in the Brotherhood was a good idea. * During Precipice of War, the Cambridge Police Station safe key can be looted from her corpse. * After completing the main quest with either the Brotherhood or the Minutemen, Haylen will ask the player if they intend to stay with the Brotherhood or not. * Like all other Brotherhood soldiers, if Danse is your companion after Blind Betrayal, Haylen will be hostile to both Danse and the Sole Survivor. Appearances Scribe Haylen appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs * If Danse is spared during Blind Betrayal, Haylen may be removed from the game, making it impossible to complete Semper Invicta, without use of console commands. * If the Institute is destroyed with the Minutemen and Semper Invicta is not completed, Haylen will pick up her dialogue as though Danse was spared and he is at the bunker, even though he will still be in the Cambridge police station. es:Escriba Haylen pl:Haylen ru:Скриптор Хэйлин uk:Скриптор Гейлін Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) characters Category:Recon Squad Gladius